Back to the Past
by Primus-Lune-394
Summary: When Rose and Hugo find their mothers old time turner, James immediately seizes the chance and sends them back in time. They only plan to stay for a little while, and have a look around. They meet their parents, explore Hogwarts, but what happens when one of them falls in love? Contains Aluna, Scorose and other ships.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** All rights to Harry Potter go to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Back to the Past.**

**Prologue: **

**Hogwarts Express, September 1****st****, 2022**

"Bye!" Albus Severus Potter hung out the window, along with his cousin and best friend Rose Weasley, waving to his parents until the scarlet steam train rounded a corner and Platform Nine and Three Quarters was lost from view. He pulled the window shut and then flopped down in his seat, pulling out a chocolate frog from his pocket and ripping it open and shoving the candy in his mouth before carefully pulling out the card.

"What card have you got, Al?" Hugo asked interestedly, peering over his shoulder.

"I got dad again." Albus smiled down at the card, his father's picture grinning back up at him underneath the title: _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived_.

"You must have like ten or twenty of dad's card now, right?" Lily asked, looking over at him from where she was sitting opposite Al and Hugo, reading _Witch Weekly _with Rose.

"Yeah, so? They're cool." Al shrugged, putting the card in his pocket.

The ride passed quietly for the first hour of their journey, as they sat together, chatting and reading. After the first fifteen minutes, they were joined by Scorpius Malfoy, Albus' other best friend, another fifteen minutes after that, Albus and Lily's older brother James appeared, and half an hour later after that, their friends the Scamander Twins, Lorcan and Lysander, who were in the year below Al, joined them. By the time the first hour of their journey back to Hogwarts was over, the compartment was full to bursting point.

"Hey, Rose!" Hugo piped up suddenly, looking over at his sister. "Show them what we found in mum and dad's study yesterday!"

Rose nodded eagerly and stood up on her seat to reach up into the luggage rack to find her trunk amongst all the trunks that had been crammed in there, and pulled out a small pouch from hers. She sat back down, opened it, and tipped the contents out into her hand, holding it for everyone to see. They all leaned forwards to see what she had in the palm of her hand.

"Is that….?" Al's eyes widened as he took in the long, golden chain and the glass sphere pendant which contained a tiny hourglass.

Rose nodded excitedly. "It's a time turner! We found it hidden in a secret drawer in mum's desk in her study yesterday. They don't know we've got it though. I hope they don't notice it's missing!"

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Relax, Rose. Who cares if they notice? You could do with a good dose of 'getting into trouble'."

"We should test it out!" James suggested excitedly, Scorpius, Hugo and the Scamander's nodding in agreement with him. "We could go back in time, to anywhere!"

"No, we can't! We shouldn't even have it!" Rose shook her head. "No, no, I should put it away. I need to keep it safe."

James snorted and grabbed it out of the palm of her hand.

"James! Give it back!" Rose scowled, trying to snatch it back from him. "Be careful!"

"Nah, let's have some fun first." James smirked.

Rose made another grab for it and grabbed the chain, but James held on tight to the pendant, refusing to let go. Rose tugged gently on the chain, and it enlarged itself, getting longer and longer and longer with every tug will it trailed around them all.

"James, give it!" Rose lunged forward, knocking the time-turner out of his hand and it started to spin, round and round.

The compartment around them blurred for several minutes and they all froze, unsure of what to do, until finally the time turner stopped. The compartment looked the same, all their trunks still up in the luggage rack, and they were all still there. Rose grabbed the time-turner and put it back in the pouch, looking around.

"Did we go back in time?" Lily whispered nervously. "What if we're lost in time? This is all your fault James!"

Lily and James stated to bicker until Al told them to shut up. "Guys, stop it! We need to find out where we are!"

He got up and slid open the compartment door, looking around before going to the compartment opposite and picking up a copy of _The Daily Prophet _which had been abandoned on the seat, his eyes widening as he read the date.

"Well?"

"Where are we Al?"

"Come on, tell us!"

Al looked up at them, his eyes wide and nervous. "We're in 1996. Today is the September the first, 1996."

* * *

**Authors Note: ****Well, there's the first chapter for you! I hope it's good, hoping to get the next couple of chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter One

**Back to the Past.**

**Previously:**

"Where are we Al?"

"Come on, tell us!"

Al looked up at them, his eyes wide and nervous. "We're in 1996. Today is September the first, 1996."

* * *

**Chapter One:**

Rose, being the smartest of the group, besides Al, quickly put up a muffliato charm so people outside couldn't hear them, as their compartment broke out into pandemonium.

"This is all your fault, James!" Lily scowled, smacking the back of her older brother's head, Rose nodding angrily in agreement.

"How is it my fault?!" James glared at his little sister, rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you just had to test out the time turner!" Al half-yelled at him. "You couldn't just leave it, could you?!"

"Rose was the one who made it spin!" James yelled back, outraged.

"I was trying to get it back because you snatched it from me!" Rose glared at him. "I shouldn't have even taken it in the first place! I wouldn't have taken it if Hugo hadn't made me!"

"I didn't make you!" Hugo yelled. "I merely pointed out it was a fascinating magical object that the others might like to see, and that mum and dad probably wouldn't notice if it was gone!"

They all began bickering and arguing and shouting at one another, before firecrackers shooting from the tip of Scorpius' wand made them fall silence.

"When you're all quite finished, we need to figure out what we're going to do and how we're going to get back." Scorpius said calmly.

Everyone in the compartment nodded at each other in agreement, the fight over as quickly as it had begun. They all looked at each other, then at Al and Rose, as if they would have the answers.

"What? Don't look at us; we don't know what to do!" Al crossed his arms.

"Speak for yourself Al. It's obvious what we need to do." Rose rolled her eyes. "We need to figure out how many turns it'll take to get us back there. And to do that, I need access to books on time turners and there are bound to be such books in the Hogwarts Library in this time."

"I say we just enrol as new students at Hogwarts when we get there. Then Rose can use the library and we can see what our parents were like when they were younger." James suggested.

Al nodded. "James and Rose are right. We need to make up fake names though, obviously, for our own protection and to protect time. If people know who we really were that could mess everything up."

"I think we could probably keep our first names, they're common enough names. We just need fake surnames." Lily said thoughtfully. "I'll be Lily Peters."

"That's good. Hugo and I look very alike, so we'll stay brother and sister. We'll be Rose and Hugo Weatherby." Rose decided, looking at Hugo for confirmation. Hugo nodded.

"I'll be Scorpius Mallory." Scorpius interjected.

"I'll be James Ponder." James added.

"Albus is a really uncommon name. So I'll shorten it and be just Al. Al Poette." Al decided after thinking about it for a minute, before looking over at Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. "And you guys could probably just keep your surname, because the only other Scamander around is Newt Scamander, but I doubt anyone will think you're related to him. And if anyone does ask, you could just say that it's a coincidence that your surname is the same as Newt's."

The twins nodded in agreement to Al's suggestion, before Lorcan voiced what everyone was thinking. "Um, Al, you do realise you'll have to change your appearance, right? You're the spitting image of your dad and if we're in our parent's time, then people will think it's weird that you and him look alike."

Al nodded. "Yeah, that's easy to do. I can just do a quick cosmetic charm to change my appearance, they're easy enough."

"All we need to do now is make up some transfer papers." James looked at Al and Rose expectantly.

Rose rolled her eyes and stood up on her seat to reach into her trunk in the luggage rack and pull out a sheet of parchment so they could draft up transfer papers.

A few hours later the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade station and they all got off in a big group. They could feel the stares of people around them, wondering who the new kids were. They quickly made their way up to the castle and to the feast. After the feast they headed up to Dumbledore's office, where they explained about the transfer and handed in their made-up transfer papers. Dumbledore seemed quite happy to accept them, even though he could tell from a glance at the papers that they were lying. They were just kids, too young to be death eaters, and certainly not from this time, judging by the way they looked around at everything like they'd seen it before.

By the end of the night they had been sorted and were settled into their new dormitories; Al, Rose, and the Scamander twins in Ravenclaw, Lily, James, and Hugo in Gryffindor, and Scorpius in Slytherin.

* * *

**Author Note: Apologies for the massive gap between chapters, I've been so busy, got so much coursework to do! I'll try and have the next one or two chapters up before the new year! Hope you enjoy it!**


End file.
